empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Empires of the Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2019
23:47-09 here we go 23:47-16 i got the chat logs fixed 23:47-22 now i can watch you all 23:48-12 !chatlog 23:48-15 !log 23:48-20 !Log 23:48-27 i need to look for command 23:48-37 mor tests 23:49-00 all da tests 23:49-01 i did get the thing in 23:49-13 but i need to have command to look at it 23:49-16 TESTS 23:49-46 idk how you peeps do that 23:49-55 ~ NerdsRcool has joined the chat ~ 23:49-56 Back 23:50-02 Dnag 23:50-03 Yeah Mist your name color should switch in a few min 23:50-07 ~ Huntermygal has left the chat ~ 23:50-22 I’m too lazy to type what’s needed 4 colored text 23:50-25 :D 23:50-31 /me is enough 23:50-33 gosh 23:50-38 ./me is enough 23:50-51 but yea I’m not typing in that whole thing 4 colored text 23:50-56 i forgot it anyways 23:51-04 How’s the book 23:51-08 :D 23:51-41 Soooooooooooooooooooo 23:51-45 test? 23:52-00 all mods and admins and stuff use your colors 23:52-18 (pretend this is colored) •_• 23:52-21 XD 23:52-22 heh. 23:52-24 lmao 23:52-29 i am the only one with the chat log 23:52-34 so i can submit it 23:53-21 Now wut 23:53-28 check it 23:53-31 ~ MistTheEtherealWing has left the chat ~ 23:53-34 ~ MistTheEtherealWing has joined the chat ~ 23:53-34 KICK IT 23:53-39 no check it 23:53-48 oof HAY TEAR 23:53-51 check it out 23:53-53 What 23:53-57 /me kicks the entity called ‘it’ 23:53-58 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has left the chat ~ 23:54-01 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 23:54-10 the blue is a very much darker blu han wut i thought ;-; 23:54-15 is it hard to change colors? 23:54-18 if it is this is fine 23:54-19 Looks black to me 23:54-23 Yeah idk what blue yu'd ant 23:54-26 oof 23:54-27 *You'd 23:54-37 this is just very dark its nearly black XD 23:54-43 /me flops around like a worm in front of everyone 23:54-49 Its not to hard to change so i can get a lighter blue 23:54-51 ill go to a color scheme link and look at the colors 23:54-58 Brb 23:55-03 k 23:55-28 ~ NerdsRcool has left the chat ~ 23:55-57 wait where is it ;-; 23:55-59 teardrop do you want the chat log code 23:56-10 because teardrop owns the joint 23:56-23 and i think it works for b-crats/admins 23:56-36 Yeah 23:57-07 oof nvm 23:57-15 Tear just make it a little bit lighter 23:57-18 k 23:57-28 only me and teardrop can have the code 23:57-47 Eh ni 23:57-50 *No 23:57-51 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has left the chat ~ 23:57-52 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 23:57-53 i deserve it 23:57-56 I am a berucrat 23:58-04 and an admin 23:58-05 Technically anyone can look at our walls and take it 23:58-11 *our chat.js 23:58-16 ik 23:58-34 but i need only two people with different ranks 23:58-53 and plus i dont want the logs abused 23:59-03 !chatlog 23:59-06 !chatlogs 23:59-07 Hmmm 23:59-23 wait hold on I am gonna test something 23:59-26 yeah the command i need to ask the person who gave it to me 23:59-33 also do you see submit log 23:59-37 !Kick Savini the rainwing prince 01 23:59-41 if you have it 23:59-43 dude 23:59-46 give me it back 23:59-47 niw 23:59-49 *now 00:00-37 oof 00:00-40 ah so mine commands still work 00:00-41 I tried a Coffee Macron today. It wassssss 00:00-45 interesting 00:00-52 okay teardrop start a chat log thread 00:01-05 because we might need it 00:01-06 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Admin_Forum%3AChat_Logs 00:01-21 (brb) 00:01-40 looking at the wrong place 00:01-43 i need to ask 00:01-45 only an admin can make someone an admin right? 00:02-31 yeah 00:02-36 or b-crat 00:02-40 oki 00:02-44 b-crat can make anyone any rank 00:02-49 k 00:03-27 why you asking 00:03-39 chat mods only moderate chat 00:03-47 can't rank anyone 00:04-16 i was just wondering... 00:04-37 hmmm 00:04-48 ik most things fandom 00:04-57 and barely new to the scripts 00:05-13 i might need to get my friend to deal with the pages and stuff 00:06-42 ~ Huntermygal has joined the chat ~ 00:06-51 i have to warn you he is a bit 00:07-11 let me say not a person to make jokes with 00:07-32 Dang 00:07-36 I'm the joker 00:07-49 no 00:08-05 the real joker is a few of my other friend 00:08-06 s 00:00-07 Pom you can't capitalize the kick 00:00-13 the !kick part 00:00-19 ~ coffee has been banned by Savini the rainwing prince 01 ("No reason was defined.") ~ 00:00-22 ~ coffee has been banned by Savini the rainwing prince 01 ("undo") ~ 00:00-26 its saying chat 'doesn't store logs' on this one thread 00:00-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has been kicked by Pomegranite the rainwing ~ 00:00-34 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-37 oof 00:00-40 ah so mine commands still work 00:00-42 I tried a Coffee Macron today. It wassssss 00:00-46 interesting 00:00-52 okay teardrop start a chat log thread 00:01-06 because we might need it 00:01-06 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Admin_Forum%3AChat_Logs 00:01-21 (brb) 00:01-41 looking at the wrong place 00:01-44 i need to ask 00:01-45 only an admin can make someone an admin right? 00:02-32 yeah 00:02-37 or b-crat 00:02-40 oki 00:02-45 b-crat can make anyone any rank 00:02-49 k 00:03-28 why you asking 00:03-40 chat mods only moderate chat 00:03-48 can't rank anyone 00:04-16 i was just wondering... 00:04-37 hmmm 00:04-49 ik most things fandom 00:04-57 and barely new to the scripts 00:05-13 i might need to get my friend to deal with the pages and stuff 00:06-43 ~ Huntermygal has joined the chat ~ 00:06-52 i have to warn you he is a bit 00:07-12 let me say not a person to make jokes with 00:07-33 Dang 00:07-36 I'm the joker 00:07-49 no 00:08-06 the real joker is a few of my other friend 00:08-07 s 00:08-51 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:08-54 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-51 /me plays the guitar 00:09-51 I'm not allowed to make jokes anymore 00:10-04 but my friends can 00:10-37 All my jokes are either Nazi Jokes or Communist Jokes, or just really bad jokes in general 00:11-08 common jokes from my friends 00:11-16 i am not kidding either 00:11-25 oofy 00:11-33 oooofy 00:11-40 they adult only humor 00:12-01 uuuh ok 00:12-01 but thxs to my dark taste ik the jokes 00:12-35 My brothers friend (His friend is Jewish) Walked up to my brother and his friends once and was like. "Want some Jew chips?" and they where like "whats that?" and the guy said "You know when they burned Jews in ovens?" and my brothers like "Okay then." 00:13-42 very dark 00:14-11 Yep 00:14-19 My brother and his friends are messed up 00:16-21 /me blasts Hazy Shade of Winter 00:17-37 mist 00:17-39 wat 00:17-46 just testing ping 00:17-50 oof oki 00:18-00 i have many pings 00:18-28 i only need one 00:18-44 btw this is for you chat except teardrop seen it already https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CJqUQNyxNs 00:18-58 this is my life 00:19-21 i just added like 20 pings 00:19-44 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has been kicked by Pomegranite the rainwing ~ 00:19-45 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:19-48 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-50 GET PRANKD 00:19-52 pom 00:19-54 /me dabs 00:19-54 ja? 00:19-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e5nvxe9JDE 00:20-00 it was a prank 00:20-12 !kick Pomegranite the rainwing 00:20-19 oof 00:20-23 and wow 00:20-26 demotion 00:20-33 teardrop 00:20-37 may i have admin 00:20-54 woah woah woah only the leader should be allowed to qualify that 00:21-19 teardrop can choose to rank me admin or mod 00:21-28 Tear isnt the b-crat 00:21-33 no offence Tear 00:21-52 tear is b-crat 00:22-11 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:22-13 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-19 wait what? 00:22-20 pom why demotion 00:22-26 Tear founded the wiki? 00:22-34 this is Tear's wiki? 00:22-37 yes Tear founded the wiki 00:22-43 mhm 00:22-47 I founded it, but its technically Pom's 00:22-52 He couldn't make it so i did 00:23-05 teardrop can you arrange my rank back 00:23-18 because i got pranked heavy and i can't do my job 00:23-27 technicly that makes Pom still the leader right? 00:23-43 pom 00:24-23 Yes it technically does. If i was able to I'd probably take away my founder rank 00:25-00 Savini the reason why I have demoted you is because you ae trying to grant yourself higher powers then myself or Mist or even Teardrop and due to suspicions on me and Mists part you have been demoted 00:25-03 i work under teardrop not pom 00:25-29 well i have these JS for nothing 00:25-45 and i might need higher rank to work the logs 00:25-57 i am not kidding 00:26-00 I am sure Mist and Tear and I can handle those 00:26-13 why do you need the logs? 00:26-16 your on most of the time 00:26-27 just to monitor 00:26-31 and act 00:26-44 nothing really goes on... not on this chat 00:26-57 well you dont know that mist 00:27-03 that is why i have logs 00:27-04 oh please do explain 00:27-16 because many of us are offline 00:27-24 not me 00:27-27 and dont watch chat 00:27-34 im constantly checking if this chat has anyone one 00:27-39 so i had to waste the time and watch chat 00:27-46 i watch when no one os on 00:27-47 its mostly Fridgor doing nothing 00:27-47 is 00:28-07 Somehow I find it hard to believe you 00:28-08 now pom can i have the job back 00:28-18 itests 00:28-20 oofy 00:28-23 I added some more to my empire's page 00:28-26 noice 00:28-29 whats it called? 00:28-34 i can add it to the Empire page 00:28-40 I changed it to Terrarian Empire 00:28-45 it's already there 00:28-45 ooooooooooooooooo 00:28-46 No savini 00:28-46 ok 00:29-40 Hey Mist 00:29-44 wassup 00:29-55 im kind of growing on this color now :3 00:29-57 How much would it cost for your empire to do a job for me 00:30-06 lets talk 00:30-11 PM? 00:30-17 already there 00:31-58 /me climbs the ElderGleam and sits on the branches with my hood up 00:32-57 ~ NerdsRcool has joined the chat ~ 00:32-59 Back 00:33-20 Hi Nerds 00:33-21 wb 00:33-35 What'sup 00:33-44 /me points to the leaves on the tree 00:33-53 /me points to the sky 00:33-55 Haha. 00:34-06 lol 00:34-13 How goes le book 00:34-14 yup 00:34-25 I'm not working on the second chapter yet 00:34-41 K 00:34-48 so uh 00:34-53 Yeah? 00:34-58 Need something? 00:35-01 Naw 00:35-03 just 00:35-05 wut now 00:35-08 IDK 00:35-19 yeah since i dont have job i might not come back here 00:35-26 Dude 00:35-30 don't leave 00:35-31 i liked working here 00:35-31 despite your Empire? 00:35-49 empire will dismantle 00:36-01 Wait a min what happened 00:36-19 can I has empire? 00:36-22 Savini is throwing a fit because he was demoted 00:36-28 oh 00:36-29 its not a fit 00:36-32 why was he demoted? 00:37-13 ... 00:37-25 why does everyone thing i take a fit for everything 00:37-35 I don't think that 00:37-38 here 00:37-41 ditto 00:37-41 have some cookies 00:37-51 /me give Savi some sugar cookies 00:37-59 but anyway since i never really enjoyed empire and cared about the job 00:38-23 and i care for you all 00:38-40 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:38-44 aaaaawwwww thanks Savi 00:38-48 /me hugs Savi 00:38-58 ...oof 00:39-23 Imma play a quick round of surviv.io 00:39-25 brb 00:39-33 aaand there he goes 00:39-34 I love that game 00:39-37 Yeah 00:39-42 no one else is on 00:39-51 and it's been 6 minutes 00:39-55 ~ NerdsRcool has left the chat ~ 00:40-02 7 actually I think 00:41-02 the ships are at your bay... 00:41-08 Thanks 00:44-55 Hi I've been watching Youtube aka Being Oblivious 00:45-32 lol 00:46-58 lol 00:49-32 ive been looking through amazon 00:50-00 For wha 00:50-11 *what 00:53-20 ~ MistTheEtherealWing has left the chat ~ 00:58-27 Chapter 2 is up 00:59-32 ~ Midnight Toaster 2.0 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-00 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 21:44-14 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 22:30-51 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:32-43 ~ Futurestudioz has joined the chat ~ 22:33-28 savini oof 22:33-29 yes 22:33-47 ~ Futurestudioz has left the chat ~ 22:35-00 ~ Futurestudioz has joined the chat ~ 22:35-04 hi bye 22:35-09 ~ Futurestudioz has left the chat ~ 22:36-13 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:36-14 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 22:36-15 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:36-16 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 22:36-17 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:36-23 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:36-28 hi 22:37-11 Hi 22:37-28 I have an idea 22:37-52 its a system that puts a limit on the power of empires 22:38-14 Hmmm whats the system? 22:38-30 let me pull out my notes 22:39-23 ok 22:40-38 to just kinda tell you what it does it makes things like size of the empire, food, time, and amount of factorys and such play a role in how big a fleet you can build up. it would also limit the size of the multiverse but we could add more if we choose to 22:41-17 brb switching devices 22:41-20 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 22:41-25 k 22:41-34 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:41-35 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 22:41-37 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:42-01 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 22:42-33 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:42-58 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-10 aqua's idea is a good idea 22:43-15 So here is most of it just kinda listed (I can explain in more detail if you would like) -One galaxy=100,000 planets 22:43-15 -One universe=1,000,000 galaxys 22:43-15 -One farm planet feeds itself and 4 others 22:43-15 -One in every 10 planets rich in minerals 22:43-15 -Mineral rich planets have 100 minerals a day 22:43-15 -Others have 25 minerals a day 22:43-15 -Maximum factory’s per planet 10,500 22:43-15 -one factory makes a 100ft long ship with a diameter of 100 in a year 22:43-15 -one irl day equals 100 in game years 22:43-15 -one planet has max capacity of 100 billion 22:43-17 I agree with it 22:43-44 I also went ahead and divided everything up between “players” 22:44-36 oh I just realized we never added anything when it comes to population... 22:44-46 OH, right, so are we getting a replacemment for Savini? 22:44-51 *Replacement 22:45-00 what do you mean? 22:45-11 Pom demoted Savini 22:45-20 ah ok 22:45-42 If we are getting a replacement i recommend Ners 22:45-43 Do you have any questions about this? 22:45-46 No 22:45-52 *Nerds 22:46-08 Do you like it? 22:46-13 Yes 22:46-38 all that’s left to do is decide stuff regarding population 22:47-26 Oh wait nvm I already included that 22:48-20 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 22:48-21 I don’t really know anything when it comes to mods tho so I can’t really say yes or no to nerds 22:49-15 Hello? Tear? 22:49-21 Hm? 22:49-40 Is there anything you need me to do around the wiki? 22:49-49 No... 22:50-07 Like make an alliance page or something since we don’t have one yet? 22:50-21 Well we don't have any alliences but yes 22:50-34 Me and savini are in a coalition 22:51-39 ~ Huntermygal has left the chat ~ 22:51-49 ok 22:51-53 One question tho 22:52-07 wut 22:52-50 How do I add stuff for the little drop down links like the one you currently have set up for Empires? 22:53-08 Oh 22:53-11 Uhh 22:53-19 you have to have an admin do that 22:53-23 oof 22:53-42 Can you just add one under alliances for me to work on? 22:53-48 okay 22:54-43 let me know when I can start working on it 22:56-41 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 22:57-33 Theres a BIT of a problem with your coalition 22:57-56 Savini left all the wiki after his demotion 22:58-07 What... 22:58-16 Well we signed a pact 22:58-24 /me annexes savinis land 23:00-05 Have you read Mist's Blogs 23:00-52 no 23:03-19 We'll she's making a story about all our empires. and apparently its being accepted as canon or something 23:03-33 Link me 23:04-10 They can not and will not tarnish the history of my nation! 23:04-30 I must see this for myself... 23:04-36 https://empires-of-the-universe.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MistTheEtherealWing/Chapter_one 23:04-42 theres up to chapter 6 23:04-54 so I can link the other chapters later 23:07-14 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:08-16 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 23:12-31 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 23:16-18 ~ Futurestudioz has joined the chat ~ 23:16-26 lololololololololololololololololololololololo 23:16-32 who is making a empire story thing 23:17-01 if the Elemental Army shows up, no ones gonna live 23:17-06 sorry to say that :/ 23:17-09 ~ Futurestudioz has left the chat ~ 23:17-53 ~ Futurestudioz has joined the chat ~ 23:17-56 ~ Futurestudioz has left the chat ~